Dream of Californication
by scrimbo
Summary: After Made in Heaven's reset of the universe, many strange occurrences have happened in this new world, especially in the Archipelago of California. Now that the Brando and Joestar bloodlines have been put to rest, new heroes and villains will take the stage. How will our hero Roxanne impact the world she is apart of?
1. Eyes in The Sky

A light rises through the bedroom of a young teenage girl as the heat from the sun's rays warmed her skin. Her eyes slowly blink open as she sits up in her bed with her pink, somewhat childish, full pajamas on. The girl stretches as, almost as if on cue, a gentle, male voice calls to her "Roxanne! Breakfast is ready! Get over here!" She grumbles about the impatient calling to food, but overall, she couldn't truly complain in good faith about it. After all, it was a better alternative to her previous situation. She gets up from her bed and heads out into the upstairs hallway of the two-story ranch she lived on with her guardian, who impatiently awaited her downstairs in the kitchen. As she goes down, she vaguely overhears some kind of news story on the TV in the living room.

She could vaguely hear, "...and despite insisting he was not going to, Mayor Omar Iscientia has said he was going to be running in the 2024 elections after all! More at 10, on Havona News Network…" though she didn't care at all about the news.

Roxanne's guardian, a young man with chiseled features and black hair wearing a nice white dress shirt and a tie with a piano pattern, though both were a bit disheveled at the moment, greeted her with a "Ah! Look who came out of their cave!" in a joking manner.

She was not amused. "Not now, William," she says sharply, knowing her guardian preferred a nickname over his proper name, "I didn't have such a good night's sleep."

William politely ignored the subtle slight, "Did you get that dream with your mom?" Roxanne nods solemnly, not enjoying even the very thought of it. William knows how sensitive the subject was to her, so he tried to be supportive, "I know how that dream has an effect on your psyche, but I'm here to help you see the sunlight in all of this, in anyway I can."

Roxanne nods, softly saying "Thank you, Joel." She takes a sip to look outside at the sunlight that William was talking about, and that's when she spit out her drink, causing Joel to exclaim out loud,

"What the hell?! You got the table cloth dirty!"

Roxanne points outside and yells "Do you not see that shit?!"

"Stop yelling! What shit?!"

"The damn eyes! Look at them!" She looks outside again, seeing a multitude of large red eyes dotting the sky. Joel looks outside as well, even squinting to see anything.

He looks at her with a look saying 'Are you crazy' to her. "There isn't anything there, Roxanne. Have you been doing some kind of drugs?"

"No, of course not! You're telling me you can't see those gigantic eyes next to the damn clouds?!" She looks back at the eyes, and notices one slightly shifts its focus to her. Seeing the eye gave her an extreme feeling of dread, her face becoming pale.

"Roxanne? Roxanne, are you feeling ok? Answer me!" But she didn't listen, as she fell back in faint.

* * *

 _In the early 2010s, not too long after an event that robbed many people of their clothes, another strange occurrence happened. With no warning, California's fault lines split, though in an erratic, completely wrong pattern, causing the state to split up into an archipelago of small islands whose formation had caused many large tidal waves to his coastal cities. Since then, a new condition dubbed "The Heaven Effect" has come about in much of the population of the world, where a feeling of sometimes people expect an event before it happens, anywhere from to a couple seconds before to whole weeks before the fact.. It doesn't happen all the time, but over 90% of the population has felt it at least once. These chaotic times have inspired much fear, superstition, and change in the modern world._

* * *

All throughout the day at school, Roxanne had been restless. She woke up from her fainting spell around 10 minutes after, which led Joel to think her vision of the eyes was some elaborate ruse to get out of school. She had asked a bunch of other students that day about the eyes she saw, and she got the same responses. She tried not look at the eyes as school ended, and she drove to her next destination. "What the hell is going on here? These eyes, not a single one of those nitwits at school could see them! Its like that… thing… Wait, could that ghost and the eyes have something to do with each other?" She thinks to the strange ghost that has haunted her since childhood as it comes out from her back. It looked humanoid, with a beige body and red arrows crossing all over it, the arrows all coming from two red dots that are where his eyes would be. It followed her around for as long as she could remember, and had even protected her a couple times on its own, but just like the eyes, no one but her could see it.

Roxanne speaks out loud to it, "I swear, if you are causing this, you are in a lot of trouble!". She sighs, wondering if anyone at her internship will understand. After about 5 more minutes of driving, pulls up to the Havona Airport, where she interns at. She had always been interested in planes and flying, hoping one day to become a pilot. Ever since she could, she interned at the airport so she could become a pilot one day.

After she parks the car and heads inside, her supervisor, Maxine, had greeted her near the checkout line, where she stood guard. "Oh! Roxanne! I'm so glad you are here, the guys need some serious help down in the unloading area on runway B!"

"I'm on it!" Hearing the urgency in her voice, Roxanne knew Maxine was in panic mode. She started to rush there, but stopped herself and asked "Hey, Maxine, have you noticed anything strange in the sky today?"

"Hmm? No, why do you ask?"

Roxanne gives a disappointed sigh, she was convinced that this had something to do with her ghost now. "Its nothing. I'll get to work." She heads off to her job.

* * *

After the hour long unloading of the plane, which was extended due to some freak storm over Seattle cancelling a bunch of flights, Roxanne felt beat. She wipes her brow at the end of the whole ordeal, the other unloading guys telling her she can take a break for a half hour. Roxanne goes into the airport, looking around the different stores, before stopping at a coffee shop near a gate that was unloading passengers from Chicago. As she sips her coffee, she notices two people at the gate, a woman and what seems to be a young boy around Roxanne's age both getting off the plane. The attendants at the terminal seem to be stopping the two from going. "Looks like the after gate metal detector went off." Due to the large amounts of illegal contraband that had flooded the city before, more protective measures had been put in place.

The attendants argue with the woman, "Ma'am, we want to see what's in that suitcase, and if you don't unload it, we will."

The woman responds, "Well isn't this a welcome party to my first time in the Cali Islands!" The woman had a black and gold little vest on that was somewhat tight in her skin, accentuating her chest, as well as short jeans that do the same. Her hair was dyed blond at the tips, while the rest of her hair was brown. "See, my son has Explodynia, you know that disease that requires steel needles to fix? The detector picked that up!"

Roxanne raises an eyebrow and chuckles. "No way they'll fall for that cheap shit." she thinks to herself. She would have to do a double take, however, as she notices small white paper planes with a plane-like window pattern appear behind her and flies into the two attendant's heads, disappearing into their minds.

They start to nod along with the suggestion "Y-yeah, I think I have heard of that! But we still need to check just in ca-" A humanoid figure comes out from behind the boy, resembling a stitched up blue humanoid figure, with a 8-way stitched heart on the figure. Suddenly, the kid's arm seems to explode into shreds, though he gives rather poorly acted screams.

The attendants are nonetheless shocked at the exploding arm and says "Please! Get your kid to a hospital!" The woman nods and takes the kid's other hand and runs away. Roxanne's mouth drops as she sees the two. They too had ghosts that followed them. She has a think, figuring that if anyone knows whats going on, those two do. She gets up, throws her coffee out, and follows them.

* * *

Mia laughs as she and her son walk out of the airport, successful in fooling the guards. "You did great, Terry! You really fooled those idiots!" Terry, the teenager with her, smiles. He had a purple sweater on, as well as khakis. "Are you proud of me, mom?" She nods "Yes, very. You bring true honor to the Mayai name!" Terry brightens up and smiles. "Unfortunately, we couldn't get here before Eye in The Sky manifested. We have to find the culprit and ki-"

"Hold it!" A voice interrupts Mia as she looks behind her. Roxanne was standing there. "You two! Those, ghost things! What the hell were those? How did you convince the attendants that the disease you were talking about was real?!" She looks to the boy "You! How the hell did you repair your arm?" Terry no longer had his arm ripped apart. He could feel her eyes bore into him, so he hid behind his mother.

Mia speaks for him. "So… you have a stand too? Are you an agent of the one who created these eyes?"

Roxanne mutters under her breath "A what? An agent?"

Mia continues nonetheless "My stand is Paper Planes, and his is Hard Habit. I'm guessing you saw us put them to good use earlier, so you can guess how they work. Terry, this is your chance. Make mama proud!" Mia sits back against a random car in the parking lot.

Terry stretches his neck and arms, preparing for a fight. "Well, you probably don't know what my stand does, right?" The humanoid stand comes back and his hand becomes enlarged, with sharp claws at the end of it. The hand was about twice the size of Terry's face now.

"Ready to die, enemy stand user?" Terry says, with a devious smile.

Roxanne looks down, shade covering her eyes. Her stand behind her appears behind her. "Its Roxanne, and look, I'm not an agent of those eyes. I'm looking for answers… But NO ONE, disrespects my co-workers. They work way too damn hard to have schmucks like you screw with them. I'm gonna kick your ass!" Many of the eyes start to look at the airport parking lot. The battle is about to begin!

Stand Name: Eye in The Sky

Power: ?

Speed: ?

Durability: ?

Precision: ?

Learning: ?

Range: ?

Ability: As far as is known, it creates mysterious giant eyes among the clouds.

* * *

Stand Name: Paper Planes

Power: E

Speed: C

Durability: E

Precision: A

Learning: C

Range: C

Ability: Ability to plant false concepts in a person's mind. Works more effectively when using subversion and/or if the target doesn't know what the stand is doing to them.


	2. New Kids

_In the rundown slums of the San Francisco islands, a small, young Roxanne, hides from her father. She weeps in the closet, hiding from another one of her father's drunken rampages. He kicks down the door to the room she was hiding in. "Dammit Roxaaaanneee!" He slurs her name heavily. "Get down here and do what I said!" He stumbles around, looking around the bed and other corners in the room, looking for her. He checks the closet last, exclaiming "There you are you little whore! Get the hell out here!" She cowers in the closet, closing her eyes…_

* * *

Roxanne could tell that Paper Planes was some sort of mindtrick ghost, or 'stand', as that woman called it. But whatever this Terry kid could do was beyond her. She runs at him, stand right after her, and attempt to punch him herself. Hard Habit appeared behind Terry, however, giving a hard blow to her face with its fist, sending her flying back. "You idiot, you think you can just attack me yourself? Don't you even know how to use your stand?" Roxanne gets up, wiping the blood from her mouth as she stands up.

"Okay… You are really starting to get on my nerves…" This time, her stand appears in front of her. "Ghost-thing, or 'stand, whatever your name is… Get ready to beat the shit outta this guy!" She once again goes at him, but stops just short as her stand goes out in front of her and starts to rapidly punch at her opponent, whose stand returns the favor, though is quite outmatched by the punching power of Roxanne's stand, as he is forced back by the force of the encounter.

"Hmph, that style of combat isn't my forté anyways." His arm suddenly contracts and changes shape, forming a sort of blade arm. He attacks with his arm, cutting at the stand, which takes the hit by blocking with its arms, leaving cut marks on both the stand and on Roxanne, who yelps in pain. "Feel that? You and your stand are one! And perhaps you'll die as one!" He runs at the stand, getting ready to slash.

Roxanne tries to frantically think of something, before she remembers a vision of her past, full of fire, full of screams. She then remembers back to earlier, unloading the plane due to the cancelled flight… " _What was the reason that flight was delayed? Hmm…"_ As Terry was about eviscerate her, suddenly, the skies grayed around them, and high winds started to blow him back, doing so quite effectively due to him being caught off by guard by the high winds. He is blown out of the way of Roxanne, who stands smugly, finally recognizing her power. Mia gets up from her laid back position, shocked that Roxanne had went from clueless idiot to being able to pick Terry right off his feet. "What the hell?! God dammit, it's always the clueless ones that seem to have the most power huh?" She picks up her hurt son, "Relax kiddo, I really doubt this girl is an enemy." Terry's arm seems to fade back into normal, as if Roxanne had been seeing an illusion. She took note that this must have been his power.

She comes up to the two, hands in her pocket. "So, you two want to explain the eyes?"

Mia gives a sigh, "We were sent an organization to do a job that involves whoever controls those Eyes. That's all I will say."

"Hmm…" She takes out her phone and looks at the time. "Well… I don't know what the hell is going on here, but I don't like those eyes, so as long as you do something about them, I don't care what you do. Plus, my break ended 10 minutes ago." She starts to walk off before Terry gets up and calls for her.

"Wait!" She looks back at him "A powerful stand like yours needs a good name. You should call it something different then just ghost or stand, like you have been using."

Roxanne thinks for a second. "Eyes in the sky, psychic ghosts that fight for you, this whole thing feels like some bizarre dream. A dream taking place in California… California Dreamin'. Yeah… That's a good one, I think." She continues to walk off back into the airport. Terry nods and then looks back at his mother. "So, should we go meet our those other two who arrived?"

Mia nods. "Yep. God dammit, why did I ever agree to babysitting a bunch of snot nosed kids…" She takes a look into her bag, where there are a bunch of guns in there. "I hope this will be enough to assassinate whatever bastard is controlling those eyes."

* * *

Running through a desert, Roxanne runs after a vaguely female figure, though she cant make out any major details. The figure looks like its walking, but somehow is still outrunning Roxanne. This was familiar to her, as she has had this dream many times before. Right on cue, the figure looks back, revealing her face. Though far away, she could tell who it was….

Later that day, when she was awake, Roxanne sat in her first period, looking out the window at the eyes. Occasionally, one would look back at her. When they do, it still gave her chills. The class was in a bit of a mess, as the teacher had not shown up for the first five minutes. This was quite unusual, Roxanne remembered her for her punctuality. She stopped looking out the window and then looked down to her notepad, full of notes on one page, and doodles on the other. She was working on a new doodle on that page, one of her stand. She had been practicing at home, trying different commands to see the limits of its power. She figured out she could replicate any location's present conditions in a 5 meter radius around herself, though only one aspect of that location. She could replicate the storm in seattle's wind, but not the rain at the same time. She could also replicate the terrain, if she wanted to. She didn't understand why she was given these powers, but she thought she might be able to use them for some kind of good.

Before she could contemplate it more though, the teacher would come in. "Alright class, listen up, we have 3 new surprise students! All from different places! Ain't that exciting…" She looked quite annoyed. "Please come in kids." Three teenagers came into the room, the girl on the right wearing a Red Sox Jersey and cap, with skin tight leggings, The boy on the right wearing a white t-shirt and overalls, and the middle one was quite familiar to.

"No way… it's him." She says to herself.

"Please welcome Amanda Masdea, Terry Mayai, and Ken Dustin. Please, all three of you, take your seats." It was exceptionally weird for three random kids just to show up in the middle of senior year in highschool, so many kids were discussing amongst themselves what the deal was with these kids. Roxanne was just wondering why the hell he was here. Terry spots the familiar face and sits down next to her, giving a small "Hey". Roxanne is about to say more, but is interrupted by the teacher continuing with her lesson.

* * *

Terry stands in line, waiting to get to the hot dogs. He was hoping they had them like they were back in Chicago. It disappointed him to see a small, condiment-less dog hastily put into a slightly broken store-bought bun slapped onto his tray. As he was going to a lunch table to sit, he is stopped by Roxanne. "Oh, hey, you were the girl at the airport the other day. What was your name again?"

"Its Roxanne, Roxanne Charles. But enough about me, I think it's time for you to start speaking, buddy. What the hell is happening? Why are you here, don't you have some kind of mission?!"

He looks a little awkward, and pulled back, almost in a defensive posture, as if he could block off her questions with a physical stance. "I can't really tell you. Its secret."

"Well too bad, I want to know! I was attacked by you over this, so I deserve to know a little!"

"What? You attacked us!"

"Under the pretense you were going to attack us!"

He sighs "Ok it doesn't matter, listen, meet me after school today. I'll explain more than." He walks past her, which proved to be quite annoying for Roxanne. She walks off, grumbling with frustration.

* * *

A sickly looking woman wonders a back alley near the city of Los Angeles, until she is to weak to stand on her own, and leans on a wall. "W-what… What is happening to me…" She starts to hyperventilate as she feels a crunching pain in her stomach. One last scream is uttered from her, as a fleshy, worm-like object come out of her stomach, barring large, pointed teeth that were stained with blood. She collapses, her skin looking quite emptier than normal. A man comes out of the shadows, wearing a tattered shirt and pant legs that looked sewed together from many other pants. He looks at the disgusting specimen, before picking it up and nuzzling it.

"Oh! You are absolutely perfect! I swear, you will be a wonderful addition to my collection." The small being gurgles and growls disgustingly before he lets it down, and it slithers into the darkness. Before he can walk out of the alley, however, a mysterious figure confronts him, and says

"Tule Sanguijuela, living off unemployment checks, a part time murderer, one of your victims being your sister, and generally just a worthless human being. Am I correct?"

Tule shivers in fear from the man, who dared to confront him in his comfortable shrouded position. "D-don't talk like you knew what the hell happened! Who the hell are you, anyways?!"

"Who I am doesn't concern you. All you should know is that I can kill you in a second if I chose."

He chuckles, "I don't know who you are, but you are mistaken to fuck with me!" Three instances of the fleshy worms lunge at the stranger, but they were all hit by the stranger's stand's punch barrage, which turned them into but plastic husks. The stand was shrouded in the darkness, just like its user, hiding both from proper viewing.

"I don't wish to fight… Your sister was very important to you, wasn't she?"

Tule looked terrified to see someone who had an ability like him, as well as having knowledge about his personal life. "S-she was so young, b-but, her custody battle was splitting my parents apart… I couldn't bare to see them that way…"

"And they committed suicide when they found your sister's corpse, didn't they?"

The man screams "Get out of my head!" While on his knees and gripping his head.

The man bends down to his level, a plastic little girl by his side. "What if I told you, I could bring her back?" They both said at the same time, the little girl having her own voice. Tule lifted his head, and gazed upon the figurine. It wasn't exact but it helped him realize what this man could do for him.

"... What do you want?"

"There is an annoying group of stand users who have come into the picture. I need someone to take care of them."

* * *

Stand Name: Hard Habit

Power: D

Speed: C

Durability: C

Precision: B

Learning: B

Range: C

Ability: Can create illusions that hurt you, unless you know that they are illusions, though the stand user can still make you see the illusions.

* * *

Stand Name: California Dreamin

Power: B

Speed: B

Durability: A

Precision: D

Learning: A

Range: C

Ability: Can take on aspect of any location, and incorporate it into the stand user's current location, for example putting the winds of a storm or the snow from an avalanche. The stand user might also be affected from these conditions, so they must be careful to not put something they can't escape. The stand can only use one aspect at a time, for example they can bring in the wind of a storm, but they can't bring in the rain at the same time.


End file.
